What He Wouldn't Do
by Animegirl1129
Summary: At the end of a hectic day away from Vegas, what won't Greg do to get what he wants, or, perhaps more accurately, what will Nick do? Perverted, really long one shot. Part 2 In Progress.


**What He Wouldn't Do...**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**_Characters are not nor will they ever be mine... Though, my original characters are. Jamie, Jess, and Lee are all based off of me and and my friends, though their will be no stealing or Greg and/or Nick. The events in this story are based on the Dir en grey concert I went to with my friends on 9/17/06. The fanfcitions mentioned are the property of my bestest friend, who this is dedicated to, and some things mentioned are rumors, some are true.Though it was not in the same Pavilion as I live on the east coast, though we did drive for two hours to get there... I'll shut up now... Read and Review please!_**

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

"Nick!" Greg yelled, shaking the older man forcefully by the shoulders. "Damn it! Nicky, wake up!"

The Texan groaned and pulled the pillow over his head. "Five more minutes…"

"It's eight o'clock! We were supposed to be up an hour and a half ago!"

Nick sat bolt upright, trying to remember why on earth they were getting up at such an un-Godly hour on a rare weekend they both had off. "Please, tell me again why we're conscious?"

Greg stood at the foot of their bed wrapped in a fluffy orange bath towel, his hair still soaking wet from his shower. "Hello? Dir en grey concert? Bought tickets like three months ago? Begged Grissom for today off? Blackmailed you into going with me? Any of this sounding familiar?"

"Oh, right…" Nick replied, rubbing his eyes. "That's today?"

The younger man glared at his lover. "I've only been raving about it for the last two weeks…"

Nick stood, pulling the other into his arms and pressing a brief kiss to his lips. "Relax, I was just kidding, love." He replied, making his way into the bathroom to take a quick shower.

Over the course of the next hour, Nick discovered several things about the young CSI. One: When he wanted something, he became the most impatient man in the world, a lesson he had already learned under different circumstances. Two: He had the maturity level of a five year old on Christmas Eve. Three: He rarely planned ahead. Four: He tended to ramble on when nervous.

"Nick, hurry up, the gates open at one and it's gonna take us three hour to get there and…" Greg stepped out of garage and back into the house. "And you're still eating…" He stared disbelievingly at his lover.

Nick laughed, taking a bite of his scrambled eggs. "Relax, baby. Don't worry, you'll get there."

Greg sulked about for the next twenty minutes, sighing heavily every few moments, as the older man prolonged every move he made.

"Alright, lets go."

The words were music to Greg's ears as he raced Nick out to the car, sitting impatiently in the passengers seat as he popped Dir en grey's newest album 'Withering To Death' into the CD player. "Finally," he huffed, when his lover sat down in the drivers seat.

"What? You in a hurry or something?"

Greg simply glared. "If you don't start the damn car, I'll let Kyo use you for whatever he desires."

Nick pouted. "You're the only one who gets that particular perk," he said, putting the car in drive and pulling out onto the road.

"True," Greg nodded, changing the song to 'Dead Tree', "But I could always let him use you in one of his gory, masochistic, sadistic, PV's."

"You would know. I still can't believe you volunteered for that Manson video. I had to watch you neck another guy… in a mini-skirt!" Nick reminded him.

Greg looked down. "I'm never living that down, am I?" Nick shook his head. "Didn't think so…"

"Can you read the directions before we end up lost?" the older man threw several sheets of paper at his lover. "I'm at step seven."

Greg scanned through the paper. "Turn onto I-15 and drive for… 204.9 miles?"

Nick glared at him, making the turn. "I _so_ better be getting laid for this."

"Shut up and drive, Stokes." the ex-lab rat replied, pulling out a notebook.

"Dare I ask what you're doing?"

Greg scoffed. "Writing letters, duh," he stated, as if it were the most obvious thing on the planet.

The Texan moved into the fast lane. "You know all they do is throw that stuff out."

"Toshiya wears the clothes he's given. Kaoru's been seen with boxers a fan gave him. Shinya even uses the vacuum someone gave him." Greg listed off the facts he'd picked up on the internet.

"A vacuum?"

"Yeah, weird, I know."

The trip was silent for some time, aside from Kyo's occasional screaming and the heavy metal blaring from the speakers. Greg concentrated on writing his letters while Nick drove on. After a while, the Texan noticed that it had gotten substantially quieter, and he looked over to see his love sound asleep.

He smirked to himself. "I knew keeping him up all night would pay off!" he declared quietly, switching the radio to his favorite country station. Nick began to hum along to Big & Rich's 'Save A Horse, Ride A Cowboy', when Greg's hand reached out, pressing the button on the radio, the sounds of Kyo's screaming flowing through the speakers once more.

"Nice try…" Greg laughed.

Nick pouted. "Hey! That was a good song."

Before the younger man could disagree, Dir en grey's 'Obscure - Average Fury Version' blared from Greg's small bag, which sat on the floor in front of him.

"Jamie, Jess, and Lee are on their way there." he noted, flipping his phone closed after reading the text message. Greg had met the three of them at a convention a few months ago, making fast friends with his fellow Dir en grey's addicts, though he had to be twice their age.

Nick nodded, having already met them several times, he was amazed that Greg hadn't offered them a ride.

"Whose are you working on?" Nick nodded toward the papers, and the pile of discarded ones on the floor of his previously clean car.

"I finished Shinya's and Toshiya's. This one's Die's. I told him to shove a sub down Shinya's throat." he said, still writing.

The Texan blinked. "…Why?"

Greg laughed. "Shinya is 28, he is five foot nine," the younger man paused. "He's one hundred and one pounds…"

"Better idea. Shove a cow down his throat."

The next hour and a half was spent arguing over how hot Kyo was when he wiggled during Dead Tree, whether or not Toshiya was actually male, or how gorgeous Shinya was. Finally, they spotted a 'Hyundai Pavilion' sign and turned in, where they were directed into a parking spot quite close to the entrance.

"See, not only did I get you here, I got you here early." the Texan remarked, glancing at his watch. It was 12:30.

Greg rolled his eyes. "Yeah, yeah, yeah, don't get cocky."

Nick raised an eyebrow at the comment, having been set up perfectly for a sick joke.

"Eep! A pervert!" the younger man laughed, falling back into the others arms.

He smiled, holding the ex lab rat against his chest. "Though it cannot compare to that convention, a good portion of all the freaks on the west coast must be here." Nick commented, taking in all the people dressed crazier then Greg ever had, with hairstyles he prayed would not get into his lovers mind.

"Thank you," a voice from behind them declared.

Greg turned, seeing his three fiends standing behind them. "Hey!" he smiled. "Is it twin day or something?"

Jamie and Jess wore the exact same outfit, black jeans and a white Dir en grey shirt, their hair pulled back into high ponytails. Lee had on the same Dir en grey shirt that he did, a rather morbid looking skull, that any fan would bet was based off of Kyo, though the other boy didn't like the band as much as his friends did, he still wore the merchandise and had everything the girls did. Nick had wanted to remain the sane one and wear his beloved 'Texan A&M' t-shirt, but Greg had forced him into his spare Dir en grey shirt. And, though it was a little tight, Greg found he didn't mind all that much.

The three teenagers laughed, gossiping about the latest rumors that had spread across the internet as they waited for the gates to open.

"I can't believe you actually think that Kaoru and Die got married and Kaoru's cheating on him with Toshiya." Jess scolded Greg and Jamie when they started bouncing upon sharing the tale.

In return for her comment, Jamie glared, hitting her best friend. "Pessimist…"

Jess scoffed. "Just because I found it unlikely that out of 25,000 fans the three of us would get Yoshiki's autograph, you forever dub me a cynic? I'm insulted."

Nick was laughing at the exchange. "You sound just like Greg. It's mildly terrifying, really."

"Why do you think they get along so well?" Lee commented, his PSP in hand, hooked up to X-Japan music.

The two girls proved to have shorter attention spans than Greg when the line moved, allowing them about ten feet closer to the neon yellow gates that kept them from their heroes. "We moved!" Jamie declared, dancing in place.

Lee rolled his eyes. "Did you give her soda or any other form of sugar before I picked you guys up?" he questioned.

"Ugh… waffles?" Jess supplied, laughing. "But, we had ice cream and apple pie last night."

"Save us!" Greg laughed, knowing just as well as Lee and Jess did that sugar on a day like today was going to lead to a very hyper individual.

"Go sit on it, Eggo." Jamie laughed, sticking her tongue out at him.

"Wow…. '50's insults. Great job." Lee teased, then gestured to the line, which had moved another twenty feet or so.

After another ten minutes of merciless teasing, the group of five made it to the front of the line. One by one they passed through security, Nick the last to go through, -glaring at the woman who'd tried to pull him aside for 'further inspection' before Greg had rescued him-. When he joined the other's again, Jess and Jamie seemed to finally realize what was happening.

"We're really here!" Jamie said, quite loudly in the Texan's opinion. "We're really going to see Dir en grey!"

"No kidding, Sherlock," Jess laughed, shoving her friend toward the sidewalk they needed to be on. She then turned to Greg and Nick. "Where are you're seats?"

"We're in the pit," Greg answered, as they entered the large area outside of the actual stage where merchandise and foods were sold.

Nick poked his lover several times, finally getting his attention and pointing toward a large neon yellow and orange sign with band names and times written on them.

"Dir en grey doesn't play until five. The meet and greet isn't until six thirty." Greg stared in disbelief at the board.

Lee looked pointedly at the two girls. "See, if I hadn't brought you, your dad," he gestured to Jamie. "Would have had to sit in the parking lot for six hours."

"Come on." Greg said, stepping toward the small FYE tent where CD's and DVD's were lined up. "We have to buy 'Withering To Death' to get into the meet and greet later!"

Nick thought for a moment. "Isn't that the same CD you forced me to listen to on the way here?" Greg nodded. "Then why are we getting it again?"

"I wanna meet Shinya! What other reason do I need?"

Jess and Jamie seemed to back him up on that theory, following him over to the booth and into the line, Lee and Nick, rolling their eyes and joining them as well.

Five 'Withering To Death' CD's, two 'Bullet's and Octane' CD's, and $140 later, they stepped away, Greg and Nick each wearing two wristbands. Greg had talked him into going to another band's meet and greet that was known for hanging out with Dir en grey as well.

Greg noticed that the two girls had stopped, and were staring intently at the cases they held. "Is that-?"

"Die's signature?" Jess finished for her friend. "YES! We have Die's autograph!"

Two loud, high-pitched fan-girl screams followed. Nick looked down at the CD he held. "Ugh, that looks like more than one person's handwriting."

"They all signed it!" Greg announced, surveying it for himself.

"I'm surround by psycho's…" Nick groaned, his arm over Greg's shoulder.

Choosing to ignore that comment, the group of five started to browse the booths, looking for Dir en grey anything.

"Nicky! Look! Shirts!" Greg declared, running toward a dark blue tent with t-shirts and posters lining the wall.

The three teenagers followed them, searching for a Dir en grey tour shirt. "There's two of them!" Jess said, excitedly, pointing to two shirts on the left side. One was black and white, similar to the ones that Lee, Nick, and Greg were all wearing. Instead of an evil pirate skeleton, the shirt broadcasted Dir en grey's name across the top in a drip-like form and beneath portrayed a hooded skull with sunken eyes The second showed two full skeleton's and on the back listed all of Dir en grey's tour dates.

"Awesome!" Greg proclaimed, admiring the skeleton after all five of them had purchased both shirts. "Twenty bucks says Kaoru created it!"

Jess and Jamie weren't paying attention to him. They're attention had been diverted to a poster in the middle of the tent.

The girls quickly purchased the $10 poster, shoving Greg toward the front of the line so he could as well. "Buy it, you Idjit!" Jess laughed.

"Hey…" Jamie pouted. "That's my nickname!"

"Well, she can call you Eggo instead." Greg suggested, laughing. "Let's go get something to drink," he said, dragging Nick toward the concession stand.

"Four dollars for a bottle of water is ridiculous…" Nick complained, handing the Styrofoam cup to Greg. "Don't inhale it, Greggo."

"You don't complain when you buy food at A&M games, do you?" Greg replied, sitting beside Nick at one of the picnic tables near the booths. The Texan glared. "I thought not."

Jamie, Jess, and Lee sat across from the C.S.I.s at the round table, content to kill some time. "Did you see that video on Youtube? Gene from Bullet's and Octane asked Die if he likes girls?"

Greg snorted, choking on the water he'd been sipping. "No, I hadn't…"

"Give me that before you spill it…" Nick scolded, taking the cup from him.

"He looked all freaked out. 'Wha-? Yeah, yeah, yeah! I like, I like. Okay-okay' He was so obviously covering for bending Shinya over an amp backstage and screwing him senseless." Jamie laughed.

It was Nick's turn to choke on the water. "Give me that before you spill it…" Greg mocked, stealing the cup again. "Hypocrite."

"Have you been on that fanfic site? Ugh… Strawberry Shinya?" Greg asked a few moments later.

The two girls nodded, Lee was no longer paying attention, doing something or the other on his PSP.

"Have you read a story called 'Chances Are'?" Before they could answer him, he launched into a description. "It's totally AU, and completely awesome. Shinya's lonely and Toshiya sets him up with Die. The two of them are getting to know each other, while Totchi and Kaoru are enjoying each other. Eventually Shinya, who is the only person who knows that Die's a vampire, falls in love with him. The vampire that created Die eventually comes back and threatens to hurt Shinya, so Die decides to leave to protect him. Shinya then asks Die's creator, Kyo, to turn him and after a fake funeral, Shinya and Die promise each other eternal love. Kyo brings his own lover to Die's home and soon after Miyavi is turned too. Then Kao and Totchi agree to be turned and the vampires enjoy their life together."

Jamie and Jess were almost on the ground, laughing so hard they thought they would die.

Nick blinked. "What did I miss?"

Jess managed to regain control first, still in tears. "She… " she pointed to Jamie. "She wrote that!"

"No!" Greg gasped. "You're kidding!"

Jamie calmed down as well. "Not kidding."

"You really shouldn't have told him that…" Nick cringed, plugging his ears.

"Why's that?" Jamie asked.

Greg smirked. "Now I can kill you for that cliff-hanger in chapter seven!" he lunged across the table.

Nick grabbed him by the back of the shirt, holding him in his place. "Down, boy…"

"Let go of me!" he whined. "I flew through the ceiling when I read that! You killed me!"

Jamie cowered behind Jess and Lee -who had no idea what was going on- "Hide me!"

"Stop that!" Nick scolded, holding him back. "Just because you -_can-_ hide a body, doesn't mean you -_should-_."

Greg growled, but did calm down. "I can't believe you almost killed Shinya…" he pouted. "You gave me a heart attack."

"That was the plan," Jamie laughed.

"She killed me, too." Jess sighed, tossing her empty cup into the trash can.

Nick looked across the table. "Wait a minute… Is this the story that had you sobbing when I came home from work?"

Greg nodded. "Yeah, that was it."

"Aw, I made Eggo cry!" Jamie laughed.

"Hey, lets go see where our seats are," Jess suggested, hoping however brief a separation would calm the older man down to a point where he was no longer homicidal

They nodded their agreement, heading toward the entrance.

"Where are you guys?" Greg asked, pulling out his ticket.

"Section 103, row B." Jamie and Jess replied simultaneously, stopping at the entrance to Section 1. "See you inside."

The two C.S.I.s nodded, walking down to the next entrance where the pit was and flashing the tickets before walking in.

"We are so close…" Greg mumbled in a state of shock, staring at the stage another band, Walls Of Jericho, was playing.

A voice from behind them drew their attention, and Nick shoved him toward the other side of the pit, in front of Section 103.

"Eggo!" Jamie called, waving dramatically. "You're in catching distance of everything!"

Greg's attention was elsewhere, his eyes on the right hand side of the stage, looking past the curtains and speakers. A bright blob of red hair caught his gaze, his eyes widening like saucers. "Oh. My. God. It's Die!" he danced in place. "I saw Die!" A loud, painfully high pitched squeal followed.

"Greggo, might I suggest letting the girls fan-_girl_ scream?" Nick cringed, covering his lover's mouth with his hand, though it did nothing to stop the sound.

The two girls were searching the stage for any signs of the goofy red-haired guitarist, but he was gone, replaced by Gene and a few other members of Bullets & Octane. Defeated, they slumped back into their seats, moping.

Greg and Nick took seats against the concrete barrier dividing them from Section 103, watching the band play on. They launched into another, loud, rocky song, the concrete beneath them vibrating to the point that the cup of water Lee had set in front of himself was rippling.

"Let's get out of here!" Greg yelled at Nick, who was no more than five inches away from him, figuring that the Texan wouldn't be able to hear him, he gestured toward the path they'd taken in, and he seemed to get the message, nodding before he stood. Nick nodded in the direction of the exit, noticing the teenagers watching them.

"Ugh… I couldn't hear myself think in there…" Greg sighed, falling into Nick's lap when they'd located another table.

Jamie appeared with Jess and Lee a second later, sitting across from the couple. "You mean to say that -_you-_ think?" the sixteen year old teased, having heard his comment.

Greg closed his left eye and pulled the bottom lid of his right eye down with his middle finger and stuck his tongue out at Jamie. "Kimi wa baka desu." (You are an idiot)

"Hai, boku wa da." Jamie replied. "Wait…" (Yes, I am.)

The ex-lab tech sniggered, watching Jess literally fall over laughing as well. "That's the second time you've done that!"

"Dorks…" Lee mumbled, shaking his head at the nonsense going on around him, he looked to Nick. "You appear sane. Save me!"

Nick laughed, handing Greg a twenty. "Go get food," he demanded, shoving the man off of his lap.

"You ate four eggs, bacon and toast for breakfast! Not to mention the coffee, muffin and sandwich you had on the way here. You can't be hungry." Greg scolded.

"Those cinnamon roasted almonds smell awesome. Get some." he ignored Greg's rant about his appetite.

The girls continues to ramble on about fics they'd read online -a point of conversation Nick tried to ignore until he learned Greg had been requesting them- he was to the point of tears from laughing so hard when Greg returned, two bags of almonds in hand. "What'd I miss?" he asked.

Nick managed to look up at him. "We have some -very- interesting things to talk about when we get home, Greggo. One particular scenario involving a pool table…"

"Oh, God…" Greg turned every shade of red imaginable, burying his head against Nick's chest.

"Now I can figure out your dirty little secrets!" he smirked.

Greg glared. "Do that and you'll never get any… ever!" he threatened.

Nick moped, "Fine… But we will be discussing this pool table fetish of yours later…"

The girls waved. "Still here, you know."

"Pretend you didn't hear any of that conversation."

"Hear what?" Jess replied, laughing.

Jamie looked at her friend. "You mean, you didn't just hear Nick promise to bend Greg over a pool table and screw him senseless?"

Lee blinked, having been between songs during that outburst. "Okay… I'll just go back to X-Japan here…" he mumbled, turning up the volume.

"I have one word for you," Jess sighed, hitting her friend over the head. "I-D-J-I-T."

Jamie pouted. "What?"

"I've been around you long enough to be able to interpret that sentence for myself, thank you very much. I was doing what they asked," she explained, rolling her eyes.

"… … … Oh! Whoops…" Jamie laughed. "Right, hear what?"

"Now that we've got that all figured out…" Nick shook his head, still trying to calm his lover down, as he had burst out laughing during the publication of what they did -or planned to do- behind closed doors. "I say we head back in for a while. That other band's playing now."

The teenagers nodded their agreement, heading their separate ways into the arena and watching the other band launch into what would be their second to last song. The fans in the pit near the stage screamed when Gene the lead singer of the group dumped his water bottle over himself, Nick and Greg laughing from where they stood toward the center of the concrete floor.

A song called 'Caving In' played, and Nick found that he didn't really mind Bullet's & Octane's music, as it wasn't blasted quite as loudly as the other bands had been, thus he could hear when Greg told him to get moving when the last song came to an end.

He and Greg wandered back toward the FYE tent where the signing would be taking place, standing in the line that had formed.

"What are you gonna have them sign?" Nick questioned, as they waited for the band to show up.

"My bra," Greg said sarcastically, raising an eyebrow to his older lover.

Nick nodded, ignoring the sarcasm. "My guess would have been pool table." he smirked.

Greg glared at him. "One more word out of you, you frog, and you won't get any ass for a month."

"You couldn't last a month."

"Watch me."

Nick pouted, watching Greg storm several feet ahead when the line moved. "Aw, get back here."

Greg squirmed out of his arms when Nick pulled him against his chest.

"You know I'm just teasing you."

The line moved another few feet, allowing them that much closer to the band. "Oh, yes. Because that's something you do so well in -_other-_ situations. None of which you will be experiencing in the near future," Greg grinned in satisfaction at the look on his lover's face.

"Damn…" Nick moped, knowing just as well as Greg did that that wouldn't be happening.

"It's our turn!" Greg declared as they were allowed into the tent where the members of Bullets & Octane sat.

Gene looked up at the two men as they approached the table. "Hey, how are you?"

"Tell me absolutely everything Dir en grey has ever done since they joined the tour on August fifth!" Greg blurted out even before he grabbed Gene's hand.

Ty, James, and Brent laughed, looking over upon hearing the outburst. "I take it you're a fan?"

"I'd say 'stalker' was a more adequate description." Nick replied, rolling his eyes.

Gene laughed. "We've gotten a few like that. Die comes to us all the time with arms full of beer asking when the party is. Actually...I think it's been bugging Shinya. He's pouting more and more as the tour goes on." He passed the CD Greg handed him around to the other's to sign.

Greg squealed. "Oh my god, they ARE gay!"

Nick dragged a hand down his face, pausing briefly to shake his head. "And YOU are hopeless."

After sending a glare towards his lover, he turned back to the band. "So, have you caught them doing the dirty?" he asked, rather bluntly in Nick's opinion.

Ty laughed, handing the CD back to Greg. "Ugh… if the noises that come from their tour bus every night are any indication…"

"Oh, no…" Nick stared at them. "Now... since we know that they are in fact gay...Did you really have to elaborate with him," he motioned to Greg. "In your presence? Now the whole way home he's going to be writing in his spiral about all the DEG guys doing dirty things in many, many positions."

Greg turned to Nick, still grinning at the knowledge he'd gained from the band. "Hey, remember your on thin ice with this topic."

Nick wisely shut his mouth, dragging Greg away. "Nice meeting you!" he called back at them.

"Hey, I wasn't done interrogating them, Nick!" he whined, struggling to get back in. The staff cut his wristband off, along with Nick's, and the older man pulled his lover toward the tables they'd been at earlier.

"I can't believe you asked them that…" Nick laughed. "Then again…Yes, I can."

Greg smiled, pulling out his cell phone and texting Jamie to meet them. "I have to tell them!" he declared, bouncing impatiently in his seat.

A moment later the three teens were sitting beside him, the girls ready to kill him for stalling. "Tell us! What happened?" Jess and Jamie whined, sitting on either side of him, pulling him from side to side.

"I know something you don't know!" he taunted in a sing song voice, much like a little kid would.

"Die and Shinya are gay and have been screwing like little bunnies since the tour started." Nick said nonchalantly, as he sipped his new cup of water.

Greg moped, his dramatic plan of revealing this information having gone down in flames. "Hey... you ruined it."

"OMG! NO -CENSORED- WAY! THEY'RE GAY! THEY'RE GAY!" Jamie chanted, bouncing around the table like a pinball in a machine and ignoring the odd glances she received from onlookers.

"Oh, yes...just announce it to the word that your two favorite guys are gay and have been as you so correctly put it '-censoring-' each other into the long hours of the night..." Lee sighed, not even glancing up from his PSP.

"But it's HOT!" Jess squealed.

Nick blinked. "Well, now we know why they don't seem to mind us."

Jamie sighed, "Nowhere near as hot…" which earned a glare from Jess.

"Sticks and stones…" Nick replied, which then left him wondering as to why his lover and the two girls suddenly found it difficult to keep a straight face, a question which he then voiced.

"That, to us, has an alternate meaning. We no longer recognize it as what you're referring to." Jamie explained.

Nick looked at Greg. "I'm afraid to ask."

Jamie giggled, "_Sticks and stones may break my bones, but whips and chains excite me. So throw me down, tie me up, and show me that you like me._" she quoted from memory, smirking at Nick's expression.

"Greg, you and I have a hell of a lot of things to discuss when we get home…"

Greg's eyes widened as his cheeks turned slightly red. "Jamie, I am going to slaughter you into a million pieces and refrigerate your organs."

"What would Grissom say if he knew how homicidal you are?" Nick teased, his arms around the younger's waist to keep him from lunging toward the teenager.

"He'd want to put me under a microscope to see how I work." Greg replied.

Nick pouted. "I'm the only one allowed to know how you work."

Greg nodded. "Or how to -_make-_ me work."

Lee, who'd once again pried himself from his PSP, looked up. "Ugh… you know the concert starts in 20 minutes, right?"

The two girls and Greg were twenty feet from the table before the others had even stood up.

"Hurry up, Nicky!" Greg whined.

They made their way into the pit once more, and made their way to the front, deciding fighting other rabid Dir en grey fans for a spot wouldn't be fun. Another band, 10 Years, was currently on stage, playing a song called 'Cast It Out'.

"I can't believe this," Greg announced, which Nick barely managed to make out. "I finally get to see them live!"

The song began to fade out and the lead singer, from his spot center-stage announced that this would be their last song, 'Wasteland'.

It was a slower, quieter song, allowing the two C.S.I.s to be able to hear each other, and the people around them.

"Some crappy band from Japan's up next…" Greg heard someone behind him mumble. He wheeled around.

"If Dir en grey is 'crap from Japan' why are there more fans here to see them than KoRn?" he retorted, glaring at the blonde haired girl.

She looked him over, glaring right back. "KoRn started in 1993, probably way before your band showed up…" she pointed out, moving closer to the spiky-haired man. "They've done things during their career other bands could only dream of. They are the best. No one can beat them."

Clearly intoxicated to some extreme level, she hung around Greg's chest, her arms wrapped around him. He could smell the alcohol on her breath and didn't have to be a CSI to know she was completely trashed. Of course anyone who expected to get anything from a person who's favorite band they had just insulted had to be plastered, or kidding, and he opted to believe the former.

"Excuse me, but could you please… let go?" he asked, wondering where the hell Nick had gotten off to.

His question was answered, however, when another set of arms wrapped around him from behind. Greg relaxed against the familiar feel of Nick's chest and leaned back, grinning at the expression on the girl's face before she stormed away.

"Hey, Greggo," Nick whispered against his neck, moving to kiss him quickly. "You okay?"

Greg nodded, "You have the best timing in the world. Of course, if you hadn't disappeared on me in the first place, timing would not be an issue, love…"

Nick still held him, but he reached in Greg's pocket and pulled out his cell phone. "Apparently you missed the fact that your jeans were vibrating." He showed Greg the text message.

"Oh…"

"I thought you were behind me when I walked away." he explained. "Jamie, Jess, and Lee met two other Dir en grey fans, Tessa and Justin. Then they noticed you were not in the best of situations."

The younger man smiled. "And, as my hero, you came t rescue me. That, my friend, will get you everywhere."

"Including on a pool table?" The Texan smirked, ignoring the punch he received to the arm.

"You just don't learn…"

Whatever reply Nick had been about to say was cut short, a loud screech from the audience interrupting him.

Greg looked up, realizing 10 Years was off stage and Kyo's crate was sitting right in front of him, thus, he joined the fan-girl/boy -ing.

A moment later the huge 'Dir en grey' banner was dropped, displaying the text in big, bolded, white block letters over a black and white explosion. This caused yet another round of screaming. The members of the band could be seen off to the sides of the stage as Shinya's drum set was wheeled out and a roadie began tuning it. Kaoru's, Die's, and Toshiya's guitars were all brought out as well, and were also tuned. By this time, the screaming showed no signs of stopping and chants of 'Dir en grey' could be heard amongst the fans.

The first notes of G.D.S., Dir en grey's opening song, or rather music, as it consisted of little more than the word 'Kyo' screamed over and over again, began playing and the crowd erupted once again.

The music built up and went on for a moment. The quiet drummer of the band, Shinya, walked on stage, smiling at the crowd before taking his place behind the double drum set behind Kyo's crate. A moment later, Die, the rhythm guitarist followed Shinya onto the stage, moving to the right side of the stage, his red guitar over his shoulder. Bubbly bassist, Toshiya was the next to walk onstage, waving for the fans to get louder, a request to which no one had any objections. Their leader and lead guitarist, Kaoru was the next to go on, staying on the left hand side of the large stage, donning his black guitar. Only one member of the five-man band was left, and the fans knew it. Screams doubled in strength, and pitch, as the five foot two, blond haired man stepped on stage, taking his place in front of Shinya. Kyo started with a head-bang and, with that, the concert began.

Nick laughed at Greg's reaction to everything, he was bouncing in place, pounding his fists into the air and screaming along with Kyo's vocals as the band opened with 'Mr. Newsman', that had been drilled into his head for quite some time.

The rookie CSI pulled out his disposable camera, snapping pictures of each band member, as close to the stage as he could get without ending up in trouble.

Dir en grey launched into a song Nick didn't recognize and watched Greg's jaw drop when Kyo stripped off his t-shirt, revealing a very evident six-pack abdomen and several other well built muscles. The thirty year old onstage wiggled his hips, driving every fan-girl, in addition to Greg -who looked about ready to have a coronary- completely wild.

The next song, one even Nick unadmittedly knew the words to, 'The Final', began, and the fans began shouting the lyrics back at Kyo, who randomly jumped on and off of the red crate duct taped to the stage.

Greg watched, mesmerized, as the band played several other songs before they took a brief break, Kyo slumping down beside's Shinya's drum set, catching his breath.

"KYO!" Greg heard Jamie scream, shattering the silence as Kyo stood again, from their spot against the yellow bar separating them from the pit. He laughed, managing to lock eyes with the singer in front of him for a moment.

More songs were played, Nick didn't feel like identifying them, intrigued by both his lover and the band, as he watched Kyo bounce around stage, leaning against his crate or jumping on top of it. He came back to reality when Greg thrust a camera towards him, undoubtedly a signal that it was empty, as Greg had pulled out another one.

Yet another song he recognized came on, this one 'Dead Tree' one he'd had to suffer through several times on the way here -it was one of Greg's favorites- started and he prepared for the screaming that started about a minute and a half in, after Kyo sang then faded into whispering before blowing the audience away, as Kyo scraped at his bare chest, drawing blood with his nails, one of his trademark moves.

Justifiably covered in sweat and out of breath, Kyo grabbed a white bucket full of water from the side of the stage, dumping it's contents over himself before putting the bucket on his head. The fans screeched again, as this had been done at several other concerts, Greg even knew someone who'd been hit in the head with one. After a moment, the singer tossed the bucket to the ground, before it rolled off stage and what would have been into Greg's hands, had it not been for the security fence, the hired officers removing the object before fans started to kill for it.

"Damn…" Greg moped, turning his attention back to the stage. They'd been playing for almost forty minutes and Greg knew that the concert would be ending soon.

Kyo spoke into the microphone before launching into their final song. "Last song!" he declared.

As the song came to an end, all too soon in most opinions, Kyo grabbed hold of the crate, rocking it back and forth until the tape gave way, he then threw it toward Shinya's drum set. The twenty eight year old glaring at him.

The last notes faded out and the band members walked to the edge of the stage, Kyo throwing his water bottle, the three guitarists throwing their respective guitar picks, and Shinya throwing his drumsticks into the crowd.

A drumstick cleared Greg's head but he missed it, wheeling around to see someone else grab it. "Aw…" he moped, before realizing where they had to be next. "Nicky, come on!" he called, grabbing the older man by the sleeve and towing him off to the side, picking up speed as he went. They were both running as they neared the end of the line -which was already longer than the Bullet's & Octane in total.

"That was amazing!" Greg sighed, sitting on top of the large boulder that the line passed. "I was so close to catching Shinya's drumstick."

"You know how wrong that sounded?" A voice from beside them questioned, it was without a doubt Jamie.

"I see you've found us." Greg monotoned.

Jess shook her head. "Nope, I'm having an out of body experience, I'm just checking on you." she rolled her eyes. "In the immortal words of Bill Engvall, 'Here's Your Sign'."

Nick laughed, glad he'd shoved his favorite comedian's DVD's down Greg's throat in return for watching every single Dir en grey tour ever filmed. "She got you, man."

"Nyah!" Greg replied, sticking his tongue out. "Nicky, I'm thirsty…" he pouted, sitting on top of Nick so that Jess and Jamie could sit on the boulder as well, Lee was sitting on the ground in front of them.

The Texan rolled his eyes, shoving him off. "Then go get something to drink, Sherlock." he suggested, pointing toward the concession stand again. "Take one of them with you and get them something." He shoved his lover back onto the pavement and Jess stood and followed him as well.

"Did you really almost catch Shinya's drumstick?" she asked.

He nodded. "And, if that damned fence was another foot forward I would've had Kyo's bucket…"

They stopped at the closest stand, buying two drinks before heading back. "How many pictures did you use?" Greg asked. "I have like three left."

"Between Jamie, Lee, and I, only one hundred thirty something." Jess replied, spotting the others. Jamie looked to be trying to keep from laughing, though it was not very successful or convincing, for that matter, as one person knew her too well, and the other was trained at reading people.

"Alright, what do you know that I don't?" Greg asked, handing the drink he held to Nick.

Jamie looked up, taking Jess's soda before passing it to Lee. "Nothing."

Jess nodded. "Uh huh, sure…" Sarcasm was painfully obvious in that statement.

"Why do you always assume I have ulterior motives?" Jamie questioned.

"I don't -_always-_ assume you have ulterior motives, I know you well enough to know when you do. For example, odd questions about my favorite show two weeks before Christmas last year? Also, for example, now."

"I'll tell you later," Jamie promised, as the line started moving.

Jess nodded, rolling her eyes.

The group of five moved forward, making steady progress. "Oh! The letters!" Greg remembered, pulling the envelopes out of his bag.

Jamie did the same, pulling out the three letters she managed to complete. Nick looked at Jess and Lee. "Didn't you two write letters that will end up in the garbage, too?"

"I'm on your side." Jess said. "And Lee's not really that into them."

"Again, pessimist…" Jamie mumbled, as they came into view of the FYE tent. "It's Shin-chan and Kaoru!" she said, bouncing in place, Jess and Greg joined her.

"Oh my God, we get to meet Shinya and Kaoru!" Greg danced in place, throwing his arms around Nick, who proceeded to roll his eyes at his increasingly immature lover.

They made it to the entrance of the tent, realizing that they wouldn't get much time for more than a 'hello' and a handshake.

Jamie and Greg tossed their letters in the growing pile of fan-mail and teddy bears as they went through. Lee, Jess and Jamie went first, followed by Greg and Nick. While Lee and Nick simply said hello, the other three felt the need to elaborate. Jamie taking Shinya's hand and refusing to let go until she finished her sentence. "Kimi wa watashi no aidoru desu." He smiled up at her and she moved onto Kaoru.

Jess went next, shaking the drummers hand. "Kimi---" she broke off and Greg had to laugh. The man had rendered her speechless before she headed towards the guitarist.

Greg smiled, "Dir en grey wa watashi no ai desu." he shook Shinya's hand, he'd missed what the others had said to Kaoru, but repeated what he'd said to the drummer, before prancing after the other's, Nick right behind him.

"That was awesome!" Greg declared, tackling the only other two Dir en grey obsessed fans within three feet of him.

Nick pulled Greg into his arms as they walked toward the exit of the pavilion. "What did you three say?" he asked, knowing Lee had probably been no more interested in meeting them as he had.

"Well," Jess started, "I know Jamie told Shinya that he was her idol. And I heard Greg say something to the effect of Dir en grey is my love, either that or I am Dir en grey's love, I'm going to assume it's the first one." She paused, realizing that she'd started rambling. "I was trying to say the same thing that she did… But."

Greg stopped her. "You had a bit of trouble there, didn't you?"

"He was so pretty! My mind turned to mush! I got 'Kimi-' out before I lost it."

Jamie laughed, finding the fact that someone who had come to the concert with Shinya at the bottom of her list had just been knocked senseless by him. "I knew you'd come around eventually."

"Bite me." Jess replied, glaring as they made their way into the parking lot.

"I'll talk to you two later!" Greg called as they walked on, standing beside Nicky at their Tahoe. "See you!"

They waved back, heading further into the parking lot. "See you!"

Greg claimed his spot on the passengers side, slumping down into the comfortable seat. "See! It wasn't that bad!" he chided Nick as the older man slid into the driver's seat.

"Aside from the ringing in my ears, no, it wasn't. I got to spend the day with you, granted I had to share you, but, still." he admitted.

"What was Jamie smiling about in line earlier?" he questioned, remembering the conversation as they pulled out of the pavilion.

Nick smirked, reaching into his bag. "This."

He handed the item to Greg who's eyes went so wide Nick was afraid they'd shoot out of his head.

"It's… it's… it's…" he mumbled, before Nick took it away from him.

"And you can't have it!" Nick retorted smugly.

Greg gasped. "But, Nicky…"

The Texan shook his head. "Nuh uh."

"Come on, Nicky, I'll do whatever you want."

"Maybe."

"Nick, give me the damn drumstick!"

"Oh, I'll give you a drumstick…"

Greg glared. "Pervert." He pouted. "Can I please have it, Nicky? Please? We'll do whatever you want!"

"You're getting there."

"How did you even get it? I saw it fly past me. I saw someone catch it."

Nick laughed. "Most drummer's have more than one drumstick, Greggo." he pointed out.

"Go sit on it, Stokes."

He shook his head. "I'm afraid it will be you who -_won't-_ be sitting. For weeks, when I'm through with you." He handed Shinya's drumstick back to his lover, smirking.

"I love you!" Greg said, leaning over to kiss him when they stopped at a red light.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Several hours later, the two pulled into the driveway of the house they shared. "I know, I know. The pool table." Greg mumbled, heading toward the basement.


End file.
